The Potter Paradox
by TheElephantInThePrideParade
Summary: All stories have a beginning and an end. Though not all of them progress necessarily in that particular order. And when they don't ascribe to the laws of linear time? Well, then The Butterfly Effect dictates that many things are about the change. Lily and James survive Halloween. The consequences of this are more far reaching than anyone could fathom.


AN: I've got some ideas about continuing this past a one-shot... a few charms up my sleeve, so-to-speak. So let me know what you think of this (definitely TELL ME if you want more of it, otherwise I'll focus on other stuff). Because I'm considering a foray into the Potterverse once my current project is wrapped up. So you potterheads should let me know what you think of my maiden potter-post, yeah? :D

Disclaimer: It obviously goes without saying that I am not The Queen JKR, or any of her publishing associates. It should also be stated that I have no money to sue for. So this is purely a hobby that I indent to take no commercial value from and all parties whom are concerned can leave their copyright lawyers at home...

The Ending in the Beginning

The two figures approached the cottage, sparce and lacking the elaborate gardens and decor that peppered the rest of the neighborhood. A soft light from the front room showed a man blowing bubbles from his wand, towards a laughing baby who tried to pop them, squirming against his mother's protective arms.

The two cloaked individuals crept closer to the house, making sure they had accurate shots at the three targets.

 _"Petrificus Totalis"_ both of them whispered together. Instantly, the couple and the baby inside froze, their arms jumped to their sides and their legs snapped together. The man and the woman fell stiffly back against the couch, and one of their two attackers threw in a quick " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " to prevent the baby from rolling to the floor. Gently, she lowered the boy down to the couch and cancelled the spell. Her husband called to her from the now opened front door.

Once inside, the couple made quick work of the scene. They dragged the man and the woman into the hall closet, locking the door and reinforcing it with wards against fire, detection, and dark magic. Once done, they moved to the living room and cancelled the jinx on the baby, he flexed his now working limbs and rolled into a sitting position on the couch. The baby blinked at them with bright green eyes, confused at their wizened faces. Not many people that the boy had met had such old faces. He cooed curiously at them. The old woman smiled and looked at the man. "Can't believe after so many years I'm seeing him so small again."

The old man chuckled. "It makes me remember my own youth. Merlin, I can barely remember how young I looked then." He grinned mischievously.

She feebly slapped the back of her hand on his arm. "You know perfectly well what you looked like right down to the hair that never got any neater, even when it turned white." She eyed his thinning white hair with amusement.

"You wound me," he pouted, creating more wrinkles on his well-lined face.

"As if I could ever bruise that super ego," she smiled, "I love your hair dear, it's one of my favourite things about you."

He grinned, and leaned down (not as far as he'd needed to prior to age shrinking him a few inches) and gave her a gentle kiss. "Thank you."

"Gah!" the baby on the couch chimed in, and the two remembered why they were there.

The woman reached into the pouch at her neck and pulled out two phials of silver liquid. She handed one to the man. "Ready."

"Always." They drank the potions, grimacing at the bitter taste. The two individuals braced themselves as their skin bubbled, wrinkles smoothed out and hair grew back in. Their old spines straightened and liver spots vanished from their skin.

Once the process was complete the baby on the couch grinned and clapped. "Mama, Da!" he giggled. The witch and wizard, now appearing much younger than before, smiled. And a quick wave of the man's wand transfigured their clothes so that they were identical to the ones on the couple locked in the closet. The man reached down and picked up the boy, bouncing him a few times. "Hey Prongslet," he chuckled. Then turned to the woman. "How long do we have?"

The woman checked the watch on her wrist and closed her eyes in thought "It has to play out exactly the way I remember hearing it… We'll stay this age for a few hours at least – much more time than we need. But"

"No, no buts."

"Well for all we know we make some colossal mistake that creates a huge paradox!" She brushed her hair out of her face nervously.

The man shrugged and ruffled the baby's hair. "Not likely. Technically we've already done this…so it shouldn't create a paradox…or if it does then that must have caused our entire future…either way we shouldn't worry. Trelawney prophesied it."

The woman scoffed. "All the rest of you think that's comforting, but my sister would marry a wizard before that fraud became a Seer."

"But you believe it will work out…or you wouldn't have agreed to take this mission."

The woman looked a long time at the baby in the man's arms and then at the warded hall closet where they'd stored the house's petrified owners. "Because I remember hearing this…and even if they're false memories…if this isn't how we're meant to save…them…his future's worth the risk." She gripped her wand tighter in her hand "I certainly can't let him grow up any other way. Who would he have if Sirius wasn't cleared, Petunia?"

"Perish the thought," the man gasped dramatically, earning a smile from the woman. "Besides, we're already here and the thing is already half done. No sense questioning our fate when it's almost complete. " He stared at the baby and his arms and smiled softly. "I was ready to die for him eighty years ago. It's a noble fate if I can ensure we get that future again."

The woman nodded. "And of course, the prankster in you fully approves of this."

"No question there." The man shifted on his feet, looking out the front window. "How much longer do you think, before _he_ arrives?"

She followed his gaze. "Not long…considering we walk out of that closet in a half hour and I'm sure it was all over before 10."

He blew out a breath, steadying himself, and batted the toddler's grasping fingers away from the glasses on his face. "Then let's do this. Ready for one final act, love?"

"Yup." She reached over and cupped his cheek. "I love you."

He leaned down the few inches to kiss her. "Love you too Lils." from outside, the faintest pop could be heard as someone apparated inside the Fidelis ward. "Let's go on to that next adventure Marauder style," he said, passing the toddler to her.

"I'll see you…when this is over."

"Always," he promised. Just then there was a knock at the door. The man's face hardened. "It's time."

The woman nodded solemnly, hugging the toddler tightly.

"Helluvah way to die," he grinned, as the knocking on the door restarted earnestly. "I'm coming Sirius!" He yelled, winking at the woman, who was positioning herself by the stairs. He opened the door, and let fear paint his face, despite how calm he was within. After so much time, he was ready to face death. "Lily! It's him, take Harry and run, I'll hold him off."

From within the hall closet, the two petrified individuals struggled fruitlessly against their bonds, barely able to hear what was going on outside the door, only knowing their baby boy was outside with two old strangers and the darkest wizard known to history. They froze at the sound of a body falling to the ground outside, and at the light clacking footsteps that ascended the stairs to the second floor. The blast that followed a few minutes later nearly knocked the closet to the ground – just in time for the petrification spell to fade – its castors now dead.

The woman was on her feet first, forcing the door open with her shoulder and stumbling out into the ruin of their house, feet pounding up the crumbling stairs as she drew her wand. " _Harry!"_

His nursery was in ruin – the roof blown off – and she rushed up to his crib fearing the worst – only to freeze in shock once she could peer inside.

Her husband rushed into the bedroom as she was reaching into the crib, picking up their unharmed son and gazing at him in wonder. For amid the destruction, all that marred his features was a fresh scar on his forehead – shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Merlin…" her husband whispered. "What just happened."

"I don't know," his wife said, wand waving around the room. "Voldemort is gone," she concluded. "And…it doesn't pick up traces of anyone else, but us."

"How is that…who were those people?"

"I don't know…I'd like to." She held Harry close as her husband wrapped his arms around them both. "We're alive."

"But _how?_ " her husband muttered, kissing her hair. "And…merlin's balls! We need to contact Sirius…and Remus…shit this means that Peter was –"

"One thing at a time," she told him. "There might still be an explanation."

The adrenaline was beginning to wear off as their house continued to burn and crumble around the little family. The husband closed his eyes and apparated them out to another cottage, far away, knocking tiredly on the door. They stood there until the man's best friend emerged, pushing a mess of black hair out of his face.

"Blimey James – what the hell happened mate?"

James traded glances with Lily. "I…I don't know."

– 1998 –

S.P.T. to M.G.M.

– The Dark Lord and The Potters–

 _Peace shall come to the man who won_

 _And peace shall treat him well_

 _But prophecy continues to weave_

 _Its ever complicating spell_

 _The two who bore the chosen son,_

 _The merlins of their time,_

 _Shall lose a battle long thought done,_

 _Reweave fate, ensure our time…_


End file.
